


Are You Jealous?

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Utter and Complete Fluff, jealous!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Jon liked to tell himself he wasn’t a jealous sort of person. He’d admit to being protective, but that’s different than jealous. Jealous is controlling, it’s reading someone’s texts, it’s doubting their word. Jon Snow would not consider himself a jealous person. Until Fryd Manderly turned up on the scene.





	Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had floating around. I was looking for some Jonsa fluff and thought someone else might be too, so I posted it. I've read through it for mistakes but it is unbeta'd so please forgive my mistakes. All comments and kudos are appreciated!

Jon liked to tell himself he wasn’t a jealous sort of person. He’d admit to being protective, but that’s different than jealous. Jealous is controlling, it’s reading someone’s texts, it’s doubting their word. Jon Snow would not consider himself a jealous person. Until Fryd Manderly turned up on the scene. 

 

It had started simply. Sansa started texting more, checking her phone while they watched tv, laughing at memes she’d been tagged in. And then Sansa mentioned to Arya that ‘Fryd’ was in town and Arya squealed. Actually squealed. 

 

“I love Fryd.” Arya said, sitting on Sansa’s kitchen bench, a bowl of cookie dough in her lap as Sansa spooned it out onto baking trays. “You and Fryd are so nice together. You look so pretty together.” Sansa smiled and let Arya steal cookie dough. 

 

“Fryd’s a total sweetie. We’re having coffee tomorrow.” 

 

“Have I met Fryd?” Jon asked, unable to stop himself from standing behind Sansa and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 

Sansa frowned at Arya in thought.

 

“I’m not sure. We talk about Fryd all the time though, we all grew up together.” Sansa said. She turned her head and kissed Jon’s cheek. “I’m sure you’ll meet sometime soon.” 

 

“I’d love to meet Fryd.” Jon said  _ I’d love to meet the guy making you laugh and smile and snatch your phone whenever it beeps because you’re so excited. I’d love to meet that guy and punch him in his godsdamned face.  _  “I’m sure we’ll get along.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jon woke up to the sounds of voices in his living room. It wasn’t uncommon. He worked shifts and so he slept odd hours. He was going to walk to the bathroom and have a shower when he paused at the bedroom door. He could hear Sansa’s friend Margaery in their living room.

 

“What does Fryd look like?” She asked.

 

“Brown hair, brown eyes. Maybe a bit taller than Jon.” It was Robb. 

 

“Gorgeous skin!” Came Sansa’s voice. “And a lovely voice. Like hot chocolate.” 

 

“Ohh.” He heard Margaery exclaim. “You have to set me up!” 

 

“You’ll have to check with Sansa on that one.” Said Robb, a chuckle in his voice. “She’s very protective of Fryd.” Jon shut his eyes and leaned his head against the door. He wanted to burst into the living room and demand what the hell was going, why was Sansa obsessing over this guy? Was she unhappy? Was she dissatisfied with their relationship? They’d only been dating for a couple of month. Maybe she didn’t want to make things awkward because her brother and he lived together. Maybe she was bored with him. Maybe they weren’t exclusive.

 

“Fuck Sansa. What are you doing to me?” He whispered. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Fryd is in town?” Theon asked, popping his head over the back of the sofa he was occupying. Jon suppressed a groan.  _ Fucking Fryd Manderly is invading my life _ . He took a sip of his beer and glanced at Sansa from the corner of his eye. She was intent on her current slice of pizza, scanning the surface for any pineapple that may have dared invade her food. 

 

“Why do we have to get pineapple?” She asked, finding a piece and flinging it onto her plate. “It’s fruit, fruit doesn’t belong on pizza.” 

 

“Technically, tomatoes are a fruit.” Robb said from the other side of the counter, stealing the pineapple from Sansa’s plate.

 

“Technically, you’re an idiot.” Sansa replied, taking a bite of her pizza. Robb laughed.

  
“Excuse me!” Theon called, indigent at being ignored. “Fryd? In town?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah! We got coffee the other day.” Said Sansa.

 

“You didn’t mention that.” It had slipped out before Jon was aware he’d said it. Sansa shrugged. 

 

“Fryd popped in while I was at work and Mr Baelish let me have my break so we got coffee.” This annoyed Jon. Sansa’s creepy boss Petyr Baelish hated Jon with unreasonable zealous. Jon had thought it was because Petyr fancied Sansa, but it seemed even Baelish liked Fryd fucking Manderly.

 

“We have to get together!” Theon enthuses. “Go to the pub, drink pints and shots until we can’t really remember what happened after we wake up on a drag queen’s living room rug with a nipple piercings we didn’t have the night before and some killer eyeliner on.” Theon nodded, as if fondly remembering an emotional time. 

 

“That only ever happens to you, Theon.” Robb said taking a sip of his beer. “But yeah, pub sounds good. How’s tomorrow?” 

Sansa nodded and looked to Jon. For the first time in about a fortnight he wasn’t working nights. He sighed. Guess it was time to meet Fryd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Oh course it’s fine Fryd’s late. _ Jon looked around for a tall, man with golden brown skin, and dark soulful eyes. He had no idea if this is what Fryd would look like, but it’s the image Jon imagine when he pictured this interloper, this guy worming his way into Sansa’s heart. 

 

Robb was scanning the crowd too and Jon wondered why.  _ Maybe Robb is going to replace you too. _

 

“Sorry I’m late!” And Jon’s mouth fell open. The person standing in front of him did have dark hair, golden brown skin, and deep soulful eyes but was definitely a woman. Fryd’s hair was long and drawn into a single braid down her back, she wore a blazer, blouse and skirt, looking extremely professional and had glasses perched on her nose.  _ Are those freckles? Fucking hell _

 

Jon was staring. He knew he was staring but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

“Fryd!” Sansa cried, standing and hugging the young woman. “It’s okay! You’ve got a new job, don’t want to skip out early for drinks in your first month.” Sansa hugged the woman again and Jon appreciated what Arya had said. They do look pretty together. Sansa’s pale skin making Fryd’s shine like gold, Fryd’s rich hair allowing Sansa’s to glow like fire, Sansa’s figure slender and lithe, Fryd’s buxom and curvaceous . They balanced. 

 

“This is my boyfriend, Jon Snow.” Sansa and Fryd were looking at him and Jon still hadn’t managed to get his thoughts together. 

 

“Hi! I’m Wynafryd Manderly. Robb has mentioned you and Sansa does not shut up about you.” Sansa bumped hips against Fryd and rolled her eyes, but Jon was still staring.

 

“Jon?” Sansa said and he felt someone kick his shin. 

 

“Hi! I’m Jon Snow. You knew that. Sansa just said that.” He paused trying to gather his thoughts and stop bumbling like an idiot. “It’s lovely to meet you. Everyone has sung your praises.” 

 

Fryd smiled at him and Jon felt ashamed of himself.

 

“Thank you. I have to admit, I was feeling a little envious of how everyone talked about you.” She slid into the booth next to Robb, allowing Sansa to sit next to himself. “Felt like I was being replaced, you know?” Jon laughed. 

 

“Oh, I understand that feeling.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What did you mean, you understand that feeling?” Sansa asked into the dark of Jon’s bedroom. 

 

She was curled against him, her head resting on his chest. He was playing with a strand of her hair and she was tracing patterns on his chest. He had just been dozing off when she spoke.

 

“Hmm?” He asked, hoping she would notice he was sleepy and let him sleep and escape this conversation. 

 

“Earlier, Fryd said she was worried you were replacing her and you said you knew that feeling. What did you mean?” 

 

He was wide awake now. 

 

“Just that, you guys talked about Fryd a lot all of a sudden and I kinda felt a bit left out.” He said trying to downplay the jealousy that eaten at him for the past month since Fryd had turned up on the scene. Sansa sat up and Jon suppressed a groan at the loss of her and the loss of sleep he was about to endure. 

 

“But you didn’t feel that way about Margaery, or Theon.” She said.

 

Jon sat up. 

 

“Because Margaery didn’t fancy you, and no one in their right mind would let Theon fancy you.”

 

Jon groaned as Sansa turned on his bedside lamp. Both from the sudden light and the realisation that this was going to be an issue. He knew it was an issue, but he was hoping to keep it as his issue, hoping he wouldn’t have to air his insecurities in front of Sansa so soon into their relationship. 

 

“What does  _ that _ mean?” She asked. She looked pissed. Not a ‘throw things at you, cry, storm out and then have amazing make-up sex’ pissed, but a cold, intense, deadly kind of pissed. 

 

“Just that everyone seemed to really like Fryd, and go about how amazing Fryd was, and how you and Fryd looked so good together, and how Fryd just fitted with you all and no one said her name was actually Wynafryd so I assumed she was a guy and I got a bit, you know, jealous.” He was looking at his hands. 

 

Sansa sighed and Jon looked at her. She was pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

“We need to unpack all of that. First of all, you could have asked more about Fryd and I’d have told you we went to the Silent Sister’s College together. You know, my all girls high school.”

 

“I suppose.” Jon mumbled. 

 

“You could also have possibly noticed your best friend has spent the past month and half freaking out about seeing Fryd.” Jon frowned.

 

“Sam knows Fryd?” He asked. Sansa gently slapped his arm.

 

“Robb, you idiot! Robb has been freaking out. Robb has a thing for Fryd.” 

 

“Robb and Fryd!” Jon exclaimed, feeling a strange burst of relief. “They’d be cute together.” 

 

“I know.” Sansa was not smiling at him. “And you could also know that there was no way in any of the Seven Hells I was ever  _ ever _ going to cheat on you.” 

 

“I didn’t think you’d cheat on me, Sans.” He reached for her and was relieved when she didn’t flinch or pull away. “I just thought you’d find someone better for you.” 

 

“Better for me?” She reached out and cupped his face. “There is no one better for me than you, Jon Snow. You make me be the best version of me I can.” She gently kissed him. “Ask anyone.” She kissed him again. 

 

“But you- you lit up when Fryd texted, and you always seemed excited when Fryd could meet up.” He looked at her. If he was baring his soul, his insecurities, he might as well do it properly. “You don’t do that for me.” 

 

He felt a bit hurt when Sansa laughed. 

 

“But I do! You just don’t see it because you’re texting me, or you’re walking up to me, or you’re looking away.” She moved until she was straddling his lap, bringing their eyes level. “I’ve been happier in the past few months dating you, then I’ve been in a long time, Jon. But I need you to trust me. I don’t go for jealous types anymore.” And he saw a flicker of pain cross her face and remembered Joffrey and Harry. He wouldn’t do that to her. He would not make her frown, he’d make her smile.

 

“Fryd’s taller than me.” he said with a pout. 

 

“Well, that’s not hard.” Sansa laughed as Jon poked her in the ribs for her teasing. “But you’re the perfect height for me.” She kissed his cheek. 

 

“Fryd’s voice is like hot chocolate.” He teased back. 

 

“Yours is like a warm cup of coffee. I’ve always been a coffee kind of girl.” She kissed his other cheek. 

 

“Fryd has gorgeous skin.” 

 

“You’ve got a great arse.” She kissed his jaw. 

 

“Fryd’s-” He paused as Sansa’s lips worked on the pulse point below his ear. 

 

“Fryd?” She asked in a teasing tone and Jon almost groaned at the loss of her lips. 

 

“Who’s Fryd?” He asked wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and pulling her lips to his.

 

Maybe this was the kind of fight they could have make-up sex after. 


End file.
